Trailblazing Glory V2
by SachiShimazu
Summary: Rewrite of previous story, based in Sinnoh with some reference to canon characters, but mostly OCs, both my own and submitted. Also, thank you to Iridescent Isabelle for being my editor, got check her out if you get the chance.


A New Adventure Begins

~ Hold your Horsea now, We Rest until the sun goes down, through the woods we ran, Chatot and the Mountain Sou- ~

An alarm blared through the house, interrupting the music coming from the Cloyster themed radio, cutting off the music that had been playing. A fist came down on the Cloyster figure attached to the radio, closing it, which shut off the blaring alarm.

"Always during the good songs." A girl rolled back over in bed, trying to get comfy and go back to sleep. She had turned her alarm on for some reason last night. Why was that?

"Persephone, sweetie, aren't you supposed to sleep in on your birthday?" Persephone's mother yelled groggily from the adjacent room. Persephone rolled around more in her bed, her dark brown hair wrapped around her face.

Then her eyes suddenly shot open. It was her 14th birthday today. Why does everyone else always seem to remember your birthday before you wake up on the day?

"I didn't expect to wake up so tired, mum," Persephone responded with an equally groggy yell. She didn't want to get out of bed; there was plenty of time to do stuff later in the day. Her dad was out of town for something she couldn't even remember and her brother was flying over later with a special present. She could sleep in for a bit, and so could her mother.

And then, as if Arceus himself was telling her to get up, her XTransceiver was ringing from across the room. Just as she was getting comfortable again.

"Doesn't Blaze ever sleep in? Six in the morning and he is already calling you up to wish you a happy birthday." Persephone got out of bed and answered the person on the other end with a voice-only call. It sounded like her mother had just gotten out of bed as well, practically giving up on sleeping any more.

Blaze had video called her at six in the morning, and the flame haired idiot looked completely awake, his hair even done up. She was glad she had been awake enough to hit the voice-only option on her side; she could feel the random strands of hair across her face.

"Morning, Persephone. Hope you are having a great morning." Blaze was smiling like an idiot at her, clearly not realising the time.

"Blaze, how in Arceus' name do you get up so early so easily? Calling me so early would make anyone think we are dating or something." She heard her mother laughing from outside the room, her eye twitching at the thought.

"Morning, miss Matari, how are you doing?" Blaze yelled over the XTransceiver, making Persephone's ears ache. When was that function to connect the XTransceiver and Pokégear going to come out of Devon Corp? Having this damned thing on speaker phone was a pain in the ass.

Persephone's mother slammed the door to Persephone's room open, her face writhing with anger. She grabbed the XTransceiver off of Persephone and turned on the video call feature. "Blaze for the love of Arceus you woke the two of us up so early. How does your mother deal with you stomping around the house so early in the morning?"

Blaze gave a nervous chuckle. "Miss Matari, your face looks like an a-"

"If you say I look like someone from one of your stupid anime I swear to Arceus... and I have told you to call me Angela." Persephone's mother did not appreciate being woken up early. Persephone knew she was going to get an earful about her alarm later. "For the love of Marill's tail, please, don't get here till eight o'clock. If you could make it eight in the afternoon then maybe I will be able to get some sleep."

Angela gave Persephone the XTransceiver back, leaving Persephone and Blaze both shaken. Blaze's face seemed to lighten up as soon as Persephone looked back at the screen and he was clearly holding back a laugh.

"I really did wake you up early, didn't I?" Blaze started laughing before Persephone realised what had happened. She could see her image on the right side of her XTransceiver: her chestnut hair was messy and tangled. She also had bags under her eyes, and she would have to cover those up later.

"It'll probably take you till eight in the afternoon to get here anyway, Blaze." Persephone smirked before she turned off the video from her end.

A Roselia slowly trudged into the frame of the video, it rubbing its eyes and yawning. She looked at the XTransceiver and smiled.

"Hi there Gertrud, how could you tell it was me?" The Roselia sat up on Blaze's bed and lay down on her side. "Is Little Miss Rose Bush saying anything?"

"She says, 'Who else would Blaze be calling this bloody early on your birthday Sera. And don't call me a…' I'm not going to repeat that, 'Rose Bush.'" Blaze turned back and scowled at Gertrud.

Persephone sighed. "Come on Gertrud, you know it's just a tease, what is it about that nickname that irritates you so much?" The birthday girl waited for a moment before realising she was getting nothing. "I hate trying to talk to you over the phone. Blaze has to translate your telepathy but he doesn't have the same snark as you do."

Gertrud stuck out her tongue as Blaze spoke. "She actually didn't say anything that time. You know she hasn't even told me why she hate that phrase. Anyway, I'll let you get going, see you later Persephone."

"See ya Blaze." Persephone masked the relief that the call was over and gave Blaze the last bit of energy she could. As soon as he hung up she headed straight to her mother's room.

As Persephone opened the door, she smiled as much as she could in apology. She walked over to her mother's bed and lazily flopped down. As she started to shuffle herself under the covers her mother started to talk. Her father was out of town for work, so her mother's bed had more room than it normally would.

"If it wasn't your birthday I would be getting you to make breakfast right now for getting me up so early." Persephone could tell her mother was annoyed but trying to keep it together for her. When she finally got under the covers she moved as close to her mother as she could. "Happy birthday sweetie. I love you so much."

Persephone just hugged her mother and replied in kind.


End file.
